


No Exit

by akira89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Blood and Violence, I'm Sorry, M/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 现代au下的短篇"你当初有机会的去死的时候就应该死掉，臭狗，但现在说什么都已经太晚了，不是吗？"





	No Exit

只能是今天了。

从前门出去太明显了，说不定还会遇见打猎回家的Ramsay，而他又会把Theon锁在阁楼里。从花园（如果那一大片杂草丛生的土地能被称作是花园的话）那里翻过栅栏，跑进森林里的话，Theon也许能逃掉。

他强迫自己不去分析为什么Ramsay没有把后门锁上，奔向森林深处。地上的枯叶和泥土黏在了Theon的脚底，有一种诡异的湿润感，但总比踩在碎玻璃上好。 什么都比和Ramsay呆在一起好，Theon想。

 

他的身体在燃烧。时隔许久的强烈运动让Theon的双腿倍感酸痛，提醒着他的体能的衰退。Theon感觉像是一条被扔上岸的海鱼，边糊乱扑腾边张着大嘴，拼了命的企图呼吸。也许这不是正确的选择，他想，但我从来都不擅长做出选择。 回到Ramsay身边的想法在Theon的脑海中闪过，但他摆脱了这个念头，继续向森林深处跑去。

 

首先，一声孤独的狗叫从树木里传来。

接着，一连串的狗叫声随之而来。

Theon感到自己的血液凝固了。 他的双腿曾经如此渴望一个自由奔跑的机会，现在却一步也迈不动了。 Theon不得不做出一个选择——逃跑，躲藏，还是承认失败？

他可以听到灌木丛中沙沙作响的声音越来越近，从四面八方传来，和他心中的鼓声组成了一支完美的交响乐。 温暖的液体从席恩的大腿内侧流下，把他穿着的家居裤染成了更深一度的灰色。 他感到一阵羞愧—— Theon Greyjoy，一个完全成年的男人，在树林里尿了裤子。

 

Ramsay的猎狗中一只较大的猎犬先向他扑来，尖牙刺穿并撕开了Theon的皮肤，露出了下面的脂肪与肌肉组织。 兴奋之余，她开始更深入地拉扯他的身体，跟着疯狂的节奏扭动着，把他当作一个破烂的玩具。 另一只猎犬猛地撞上了他的另一条腿，使他失去平衡，脸朝下倒在地上。 死亡和污垢的气味充满了Theon的鼻孔，似乎是在预示着即将发生的事情。

皮从肉上剥下来，肉从骨头上撕下来。 Theon将被分解到他最初的状态：一滩糊状物和骨头。

他唯一能做的就是尖叫。

 

Theon Greyjoy向一个更仁慈的神哀求死亡——无人应答。

 

口哨声。

猎犬们在主人的命令下不情愿地松了口。

"你连逃都逃不好Reek，真的让人失望。" 一只强有力的手把Theon的身体给翻了过来，迫使他面对折磨他的人:"我放出了我所有的女孩们来找你，本以为你不会这么容易被抓住。" Ramsay的嘴角扭曲成了一个微笑 "我要求道歉。"

"什么道歉?" Theon还没来得及合上嘴，问题就从他嘴里冒了出来。 他感到自己的身体在Ramsay的凝视下颤抖，冰冷的蓝眼睛强奸着Theon的每一寸裸露的肉体。 "不，不——"Theon开始恳求 "不是这个，除了这个什么都行。 打我，剥我的皮，除了这个什么都行。"

Ramsay的微笑就像它出现时一样，突然消失了。"原来他们没错，你就是个没心没肺的荡妇。 我很担心你，Reek，怕你会在树林里迷路。 看来你也希望如此，不是吗？ 当你因为自己的愚蠢而被赶出家门时，是我给了你一个住的地方，而你却背叛了我。 我应该让那些猎犬强奸你，但她们没有所需的生殖器。" Ramsay一边剥掉Theon那被尿浸湿的睡裤，发出了啧啧声 "一个大男人居然尿裤子了。 有时候我真的觉得我应该开始像对待婴儿一样对待你，给你换尿布什么的。"

Theon开始哭泣。 _我选择的每一条道路都是错误的。_

"好啦，没有必要演到这种程度。" Ramsay拍了拍Theon的脸。

 

"你为什么不干脆杀了我？ 难道你渴望的不是我的死吗?" 当Ramsay再次强行插入Theon的身体时，Theon大叫起来，对方的阴茎撕裂了他娇嫩的肌肉，仿佛要切出类似一个女人阴道一样的缺口。 他的血液是唯一的润滑剂，但远远不够。

"尸体最终会散架的。" 拉姆齐若无其事地回答，对他的宠物突然的情绪波动无动于衷:"你不会。"

‘我不特别吗？’，Theon想问。 他被那个变态选中纯粹是因为运气不好吗？ 当Ramsay插入他的身体更深处时，另一波痛苦冲刷Theon的身体，让他把这样的想法抛到一边。

吸气，呼气，再吸气。 血液被抽出席恩的身体，精液被注入其中。

Ramsay粗糙的大手环住了Theon的脖子“我们去找医生处理你的伤口的时候，你会和他们说什么？我可不想让他们把我们分开，我的小狗。”

Theon一脸恐惧地看着Ramsay，不知道要如何作答。

Ramsay一边开始向Theon的脖子上施加压力，一边说道 “你会告诉他们我们是一对同性恋情侣。 _一对十分相爱的同性恋情侣_ 。你身上的伤是之前虐待你的一家人留下的。今天你在打猎时，我们的猎狗不小心攻击了你。现在重复给我听。“

“我，我们是一对情侣——“

“ _十分相爱的_ 。“Ramsay瞪了Theon一眼。

“十分相爱的情侣。我以前的家人..." Theon想起了Stark一家，泪水又开始他的眼眶里堆积 "...家人虐待了我，呃，今天打猎的时候...我被猎狗...“他说不下去了，只能转过头去抽泣。

“很好，Reek。” Ramsay说 "你当初有机会的去死的时候就应该死掉，臭狗，但现在说什么都已经太晚了，不是吗？"

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
